East Northumberland High
by Watcher1995
Summary: This is a crossover of things like, High SchoolMusical, WOWP,SWAC,JONAS and Twilight. Typical high school drama.
1. Trailer

Disclaimer:only made up the storyline.

**East Northumberland High**

Trailer:

_High school._

_One of the most important times of our lives,_

_but is one of the most dramatic._

_What makes it so crazy?_

_What makes it important?_

_Crushes?_

_Friendships?_

_Rivalries? _

_Or just plain drama?_

_All will be revealed in East Northumberland High._

_Starring:_

_Miley Cyrus_

_Demi Lovato_

_Selena Gomez_

_Kristen Stewert_

_Ashley Tisdale_

_Aly and AJ Michalka_

_Vanessa Hudgens_

_Zac Efron_

_Joe_

_Nick_

_And Kevin Jonas_

_Robert Pattinson_

_Taylor Lautner_

_Plus many more to come._


	2. Start all over

Disclaimer:Only came up with story line.

**East Northumberland High:**

**Start All Over**

_I have to wonder if this waves too big to ride_

_Commit or not commit in such a crazy tide_

_It's sooner than I thought but you called me out_

_I lost control and there's no doubt, I'm gonna start all over!_

'East Northumberland high' was the first thing I saw as I a stepped off the school bus. Wow this looks like one rich school. It's so big. How am I suppose to fit in here. OK calm down and remember what mum said, Just say your name and state your problem.

I am Miley Cyrus and I am scared to death of my new school.

Hey that did work. Well this is my last chance to change my life for the good. Better make the best of it.

_Out of the fire and into the fire again_

_You make me want to forget and start all over_

_Here I come straight out of my mind or worse _

_Another chance to get burned and start all over_

_I'm gonna start all over!_

Sigh.

Another boring day to spend another day away from Zac. Just three more days before he comes back and then I have him all to myself. Knowing him he'll probably bring something romantic back with him. It will be so amazing. "Hey Ness. How you doing, hanging in there?"My best friend Ashley teased me and I punched her in her arm. "Hey! Why don't you get an amazing boyfriend have him go visit him grandparents for two weeks. While your here with me doing nothing then you can talk."She laughed as I went to my happy place trying hard not to hit her for being cocky.

My first date with Zac.

_Fantastic and romantic, all a big surprise_

_You've got the warning hesitation pushed aside_

_It's sooner than I want but you caught my heart_

_I guess I'm ready now to start, I'm gonna start all over!_

_Out of the fire and into the fire again_

_You make me want to forget and start all over_

_Here I come straight out of my mind or worse_

_Another chance to get burned and start all over_

_I'm gonna start all over._

"How is my lovely lady today."Robert said happily walking over to me and putting his arm around me only to have me push it off. "Hands of Pattinson, haven't had a lot of sleep and I'm not in a happy mood to tolerate you." I said angrily trying to storm away to get to my locker.

But unfortunately this is Robert Pattinson we're dealing with here. He's just doesn't understand no. "Kristen just admit that you like me." "Oh you really have a big head if you can think that highly of yourself."

_It's so easy, you disrupt me, can't complain_

_It's so easy, you disrupt me, can't complain_

_It's so easy, you disrupt me, can't complain_

_It's so easy, you disrupt me_

_I'm gonna start all over, start all over!_

"Please. Please. Please. Selena!"

"No Demi, not after the last time I still haven't forgiven you for that."

"But Selena they're FAMOUS!"

"NO!"God Demi can be so annoying especially when there is boys involved. "Look there here oh Joe looks so cute!" She squealed and dragged me over to the three boys who got out of there car and everyone tried to huddle around them just because they're famous. To me, I think they're more concerned with there hair than girl's feelings.

"Hey Nick, Kevin,Joe how was your concert?"Demi stuttered while staring at Joe in awe. "Yeah it was awesome, maybe you two could come next time, I'm sure we could pull some strings."Nick said and winked at me, man this guy is the worst at flirting in the world. Ah well guess that's just a normal routine for me now.

Sometimes I just wish something different will happen.

_Out of the fire and into the fire again_

_You make me want to forget and start all over_

_Here I come straight out of my mind or worse_

_Another chance to get burned and start all over_

_Out of the fire and into the fire again_

_You make me want to forget and start all over_

_Here I come straight out of my mind or worse_

_Another chance to get burned and start all over_

_I'm gonna start all over!_

_**Hope you like it. I know it might not make sense but I wanted to show different point of views so please please comment and give me some feedback.**_

_**Nathanxxxx**_


	3. The First Day

Disclaimer:Don't own any characters and maybe use some plots from other stories so I may not own them. P.S. I'm gonna try and do one person point of view for each chapter just so it will be less confusing. Also it's not a songfic if there is one suitable for the chapter I'll put it in(Send any ideas or song recommendations too that may help. Thanks)

**East Northumberland High**

Miley's POV

Okay so far so good I haven't humiliated myself. I have lasted till lunch and I have one more hour left. "Hey your Miley right?"A high pitched voice said. "Yeah nice to meet you."I greeted and shook her hand. "I'm Emily, do you want to come sit with us?"She kindly asked so like any new person I accepted and she took us to her group of friends. "Miley this is Mitchell Musso, Nick,Joe and Kevin Jonas, Ashley Tisdale ,Vanessa Hudgens and Cody Linley. Guys this is Miley Cyrus." I waved shyly at them and sat down with them.

After the school ended we all walked home and I actually enjoyed learning about them. Emily is all round funny, when ever there was silence she just randomly comes out with something hilarious or falls over so that people laugh at her clumsiness, she is definitely some one to be friends with.

Mitchell was cool to. He had this hip hop look about him and it was blatantly obvious that he was crushing on Emily. He was so nervous around her it was cute. And I'm sure they would be good together.

Nick, Joe and Kevin were completely different to Mitchell, they were acting more like rock stars. I would have to lie if I said they weren't cute. Nick was silent, you could never get him to speak more than a sentence and a simple one at that. Joe was the funny one, he was always cracking jokes and doing funny things right in the middle of the street.(Well when the fans disappeared.) And Kevin was the dumb one, if you looked up simple or oblivious in the dictionary there would be a little picture of him, waving at you with a goofy smile. However he's hard not to love.

Ashley and Vanessa were very beautiful. And they were a good example of what it means to be friends. Vanessa was more a dancer while Ashley was singing her heart out all the way home.

Finally there was Cody, he was completely different to everyone else. For one thing he's a player. He knows what he wants, and don't get me wrong I like that about him, but it looks like he changes his mind a lot. He's definitely an interesting person I would want to get to know.

Well this has been the best first day for me and now I cant wait to see what life is going to be like at East Northumberland High.

Thanks (I know it's short but it's hard to keep writing.)

Nathan x

By the way again any recommendations and suggestions for the story I will happily take them and personally thank you all for them.

And please please please comment =]


	4. Sure if you can stay on your feet,klutz

Disclaimer:Don't own any characters and maybe use some plots from other stories so I may not own them. P.S. I'm gonna try and do one person point of view for each chapter just so it will be less confusing. Also it's not a songfic if there is one suitable for the chapter I'll put it in(Send any ideas or song recommendations too that may help. Thanks)

**East Northumberland High**

Selena's POV

"So...you thought about it?"Demi asked me with begging eyes and a pout on her face.

That was the 100th time she's said that and first lesson hasn't began yet. If you haven't noticed but she's obsessed with the Jonas Brothers, Joe in particular, and he finally asked her out last week.( Her reply was to scream in his face. Very smooth Demi.) All seemed as cool in La La Land for her as she kept counting the days of their date, and the hours, minutes, seconds it got a bit creepy, however he moaned at her that his brother kept complaining about how he hasn't had a date in months and somehow, Demi got it in her really random brain that they should double date. Of course with me in mind knowing that she can make me say yes to it even if I didn't want to, don't get me wrong he's attractive and all but he's not my type. Plus I looked at all the pros and cons of dating him:

Pro:

.He's talented which is always good.

.He's smart when he wants to be.

.Good company.

Con:

.He's famous and I wouldn't want my relationship being spread around.

.He actually seems to care more about his looks.

.Doesn't really speak a lot.

And after looking at that I just don't know whether to say yes or no.

"Let's change the subject, isn't there a new kid coming in today?"I asked Demi hoping she'd bite. "Yeah I think so...oh look Nicks here, hey Nick."Well that lasted 10 seconds a new world record. "Hey Nick." I smiled at him. "Hey Sel, so you coming on this da..."

"Class. Settle down." Mr Black said, "We have a new class mate with us today. Please welcome Mr Taylor Lautner."And then this handsome man walked in. He was wearing a plain white shirt and black baggy jeans with his hair short and spiked up. He looked so mysterious, he will be interesting.

"Please, Please ,Pleeeeeaaaassse Selena I'll love you forever and be your best friend forever." Demi begged me, she was one step away from being on her knees. It's now lunch which means that she can do this for 50 minutes. What agony.

"You are my best friend. And No."

"And if you were mine you would do this for me pleeeeeaaaassse."

"Fine one date but that's it, I get my own from now on AND no set ups without my approval deal."

"DEAL!I love you, I love you."She ran up and hugged me. "Yeah Yeah now I'm gonna go to my locker be right back." Then I walked to my locker which unfortunately was on the other side of the school.

On the way there I ran into Joe who said that him and Nick will pick us up Saturday at 8pm. And after running in to Nick on the way, the bell rang and I really needed my books. But knowing my luck my locker got jammed. "Come on you stupid locker!" And I kept punching it. "Open!"I kept chanting until I gave one big pull and the locker swung open and threw me across the corridor and colliding with one unfortunate passer by. I knocked his bag off his shoulders and the book in his hand to the floor.

"Oh my god I am so sorry, I'm a real klutz."

"It's OK." I turned around and saw the familiar face.

"Hey your Taylor right?"

"Yeah nice to meet you...uh"

"Selena, Selena Gomez."

"Wow very James Bond."I blushed at this.

"So what lesson you in?"

"Um Music, in music room 5, you know where that is?"

"Yeah I'm in there now unfortunately it's on the other side of school."He groaned.

"Man this place is so big."

"Well if you need help come and talk to me."He smiled at me.

"Thanks so."He held his arm out."Shall we?"

"We shall."I laughed and link arms with him.

Now we were walking down the halls. Laughing and joking. "So what got you to come here to East Northumberland High ."I said using both arms as to say 'magnificent'. "Well before I begin my story I should say that I'm an orphan. My Mum died during birth and apparently my Dad couldn't handle life with out her and took his own life a week after. My Aunt took me in though.

"I lived with my Aunt for seven years until she got involved with a bad person. He did drugs, was in a gang and literally hid from the law, which is how he used my Aunt. Finally my Aunt got arrested for carrying and dealing drugs and I got put in an orphanage. And was there until I was 15.

"I got adopted by a man named Nicholas Lautner(But I call him Nicky), hence where I got my last name from. He said I reminded him of the son he lost years ago in an accident. He was great though, gave me a real family.

"However things got a little bad when I found out that he knew a man named Charlie Stewart who knew my parents. I visited him and he told me lots of stories about them. I found out they came and fell in love here so I wanted to come here. Nicky didn't like that idea, he thought I didn't want to live with him any more, we had a huge fight and somehow I ended up here, living with Charlie and his daughter Kristen and I'm slowly patching things up with Nicky. What about you? What's your story?" He finished his story smiling wow he's had a unique life.

"I'm not that special, Just an ordinary girl with a crazy family, Mum,Dad, two brothers David and Jake. Although I work with band and we're looking for a record label to let us record our songs. And I help in the family business 'the substation' which is a sandwich shop with a train station theme." I said and as we turned another corner we realised that we had reached our class but before we enter we talked some more.

"So where do you live?"I asked him.

"Waverley Place."

"Hey me too. Maybe we could walk home together."

"Sure, if you can stay on your feet, klutz."He smiled and walked in the class. I followed up behind. "You're late!"Mrs. Greenwood shouted.

P.s. Made up (Nicholas Lautner) randomly picked name.

Please comment need feedback to see if you like it. Pretty please =]

Thanks Nathanxx.


	5. Until you're mine

Disclaimer:Don't own any characters and maybe use some plots from other stories so I may not own them. P.S. I'm gonna try and do one person point of view for each chapter just so it will be less confusing. Also it's not a songfic if there is one suitable for the chapter I'll put it in(Send any ideas or song recommendations too that may help. Thanks)

**East Northumberland High**

Robert's POV

_My state of mind_

_Has finally got the best of me _

_I need you next to me_

_I'll try to find _

_A way that I can get to you _

_Just wanna get to you_

_The world I see is perfect now_

_You're all around_

_With you I can't breathe_

_Until you're mine, I have to find_

_A way to fill this hole inside_

_I've got to fight_

_Without you here by my side_

_Until you're mine, not gonna be_

_Even close to complete_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_Mine_

_Alone inside _

_I can only here your voice _

_Ringing through the noise._

_I can't find my mind_

_Keeps on coming back to you_

_Always back to you_

_Wanted something out of reach_

_It's killing me, you're all I see_

_Until you're mine, I have to find_

_A way to fill this hole inside_

_I've got to fight_

_Without you here by my side_

_Until you're mine, not gonna be_

_Even close to complete_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_Mine_

_Yes,I'm wondering_

_If we were meant to be_

_Forget about waiting _

_Just hold me_

_I'm ready to begin_

_The waiting has to end_

_Right now,today _

_I've got to find a way ,yeah_

_Mine, until you're mine_

_Until you're mine, I have to find_

_A way to fill this hole inside_

_I've got to fight_

_Without you here by my side_

_Until you're mine, not gonna be_

_Even close to complete_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_Mine_

_My state of mind _

_Has finally got the best of me_

_I need you next to me._

Boy that's the song of my life. If only she would like me back. Then I could get that song out of my head. So far today, looks like the songs not going anywhere for a while by the way Kristen was with me this morning. Oh well I have the rest of the school day to look forward to. Yippee. "Hey man over here."Kellan waved over to me and I sat next to the desk next to him. Kellan is the my best friend in the whole world. We're more like brother's and we've always got each others back. "So... any luck today."He joked, guessing he saw so I punched him in the arm. "Ha ha dude not funny." I said sarcastically. Then the teacher walked through the class. Huh, where is Kristen? She's usually here before the teacher.

"Dude she's off her head!"Kellan whispered as the teacher literally danced around the class and singing what she was saying. Jeez why do we get the drama freak. "Maybe she's drunk she has fallen over three times and I'm sure her voice is slurring a little."I said and the people around us heard and started laughing with us. "Maybe she just really happy today."Kristen said as she slid in the seat in front of me. "How the hell did you sneak in here? She has eyes like a hawk. Hey maybe she is pissed." Kellan said. "Mr Lutz don't use such a foul language in my classroom!"She yelled at him and pranced over to us. "Ms Stewart next time inform me when you enter my class late."Kristen blushed and I couldn't stop laughing until the teacher looked at me. Uh oh busted. "And Mr Pattinson, the next time you insinuate that I am under the influence of alcohol I will give all three of you detention got that?" "Yes miss."Me and Kristen said. "Yes ma'am"Kellan smiled and saluted at her. God she's gonna kill him one day.

"So why were you so late?" I asked Kristen as we rushed to lunch. "My friend Taylor has started coming here so I was helping him get around. "OK cool so you gonna join us for lunch?"I said pointing in the direction Kellan was running, barging people out of the way so he can get to the front of the dinner line. He must be hungry today. "Sure can Taylor come?"She asked. "Sure. See ya

there."I winked at her and ran after Kellan and his rampage for food.

"How can you eat all that?"Asked Jackson, one of Kellan's friends, staring in disbelief as Kellen had eaten more than everyone in this school and was still going. "Dude I'm hungry."Kellan whined, this man is unbelievable sometimes. "Yeah well dude calm down, I'm not taking you home if you throw all that back up."I said sternly and he dropped his food and stopped eating. "Fine , you meanie." He pouted at me. "Hey guys this is Taylor, Taylor this is Rob,Kellen and Jackson."Kristen said and we all waved at each other. "So where your bitches at?"Kellan teased her looking around for her friends Nikki Reed and Ashley Greene. "By the look of it you ate them."She retorted and we all laughed at this. "Hey Rob can I talk to you for a sec." Kristen asked. "Sure."And we moved over to an empty table. "Look I'm sorry about this morning when I brushed you off, I wasn't in the mood I was arguing with my dad and..." I interrupted her "It's fine but will you please let me prove that you like me."I joked and she smiled. "What do you have in mind?"I smiled. "Give me one date to prove it and if your mind hasn't changed we'll just be friends."I smiled hopefully at her. "Deal." That's the word I've been dyeing to hear for months.

Now for some weird reason that song in my head has gotten happier.

_My state of mind_

_Has finally got the best of me _

_I need you next to me_

_I'll try to find _

_A way that I can get to you _

_Just wanna get to you_

_The world I see is perfect now_

_You're all around_

_With you I can't breathe_

_Until you're mine, I have to find_

_A way to fill this hole inside_

_I've got to fight_

_Without you here by my side_

_Until you're mine, not gonna be_

_Even close to complete_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_Mine_

_Alone inside _

_I can only here your voice _

_Ringing through the noise._

_I can't find my mind_

_Keeps on coming back to you_

_Always back to you_

_Wanted something out of reach_

_It's killing me, you're all I see_

_Until you're mine, I have to find_

_A way to fill this hole inside_

_I've got to fight_

_Without you here by my side_

_Until you're mine, not gonna be_

_Even close to complete_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_Mine_

_Yes,I'm wondering_

_If we were meant to be_

_Forget about waiting _

_Just hold me_

_I'm ready to begin_

_The waiting has to end_

_Right now,today _

_I've got to find a way ,yeah_

_Mine, until you're mine_

_Until you're mine, I have to find_

_A way to fill this hole inside_

_I've got to fight_

_Without you here by my side_

_Until you're mine, not gonna be_

_Even close to complete_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_Mine_

_My state of mind _

_Has finally got the best of me_

_I need you next to me._

Thanks for reading. Please comment.

Nathanxx.


	6. Distractions leading to Attractions

Disclaimer:Only came up with story line. Now I am going to try more than one POV from now (Wish me luck.)

**East Northumberland High**

Demi's POV

"Where were you? I waited for half an hour before I realised you had walked home without me."I said out loud as I walked into the substation and saw Selena sitting at the counter eating a sandwich she probably tricked her dad into making. "Oh god Demi I'm so sorry I forgot." "And how did you forget? Haven't we been walking home for years?"I stared at her in a scolding kind of way. Her only response was to sheepishly shrug her shoulders. "I walked home with um..." Oh there was another person. "Oh my god you cheated on me." I gasped and held a hand to my heart and we both just laughed. "Yeah but it was the new kid, when I went to my locker at dinner, it got jammed and well it ended up us talking all the way through class and we just started walking home and when I realised I left you."I interrupted her. "Left?I t started raining!I was scared your teacher killed you!"I exclaimed. "Anyway we had reached home, he lives next door to you, his dad had bought an apartment. He's really sweet and cute and..." I shushed her before she made me yawn. "Fine I forgive you but can you hold this lovey dovey thing for Saturday when we're on our date." I laughed as she groaned. "Oh relax it will be fun. Now for the big stuff, what are we wearing for the date?"

Taylor's POV

"Taylor you here?"Kristen shouted through the apartment. "In here."I said loudly, trying to put up my bed so I can sleep tonight instead of on the floor. "Need help?" I nodded eagerly as I was still in the process of reading the instructions. "Hey do you speak uh... this is either Chinese or little girl writing."She laughed and tossed the instructions out the window. "We won't be able to do this alone, maybe you should call a professional for help." Yeah that's Kristen, lazy. "No we can do this if we work together." I said determined to put this stupid bed up.

_Two Hours Later_

"Maybe we should call that professional now."I said sweating head to toe. And there Kristen was eating my food and the only form of exercise she's done was the fingers pressing the numbers on her phone calling the professional. 15 minutes later he got here, said it would take awhile. Kristen groaned "I'm hungry. And your out of food." She said closing the refrigerator door. My phone ringed and 'Dad' came up on my screen. "Hey Nicky."I smiled as I heard him laugh at the nickname, I've been calling that since I met him and he still finds it funny. "Hey kid how's the apartment coming along?"He asked hearing the banging of an hammer through the phone. "Well I gave up trying to make my bed," Kristen intervened. "You? Hey I helped too you know."Nick laughed as I put him on speaker. "Hi Kristen." He said. "Yo Mr. Lautner." I laughed. "Oh please the only help you did was empty my fridge and now we have nothing left. Lucky we have a sub shop across the street." She pouted. "Hey I'm not that bad." "Anyway, what are you doing now Nicky?" I asked him as I knew he was still laughing at Kristen. "Well I've just made a deal on the house and now I have to finish up on work over here then I can come and help us get settled in."Nicky sold houses for a living and since we had a fight, I told him that I wanted to move here and we started to negotiate, he has found a job here in Waverley Place and we are moving into this new place. "Cool can't wait for you to get down here. You'll love it."I said cheery and giddy like a 5 year old. I only act like this around Nicky.

"Well I can't wait now I have to go."

"'Kay bye Nicky."  
"See ya soon kid." And with that we both hung up. "So...there's a sub shop here?"Kristen asked and smiled at me, all I could do was laugh.

Typical Kristen.

Selena's POV

"Oh my god I'm so tired." I said as I came down from the spiral staircase and dropped onto the empty table and sat down on the chair, Demi came trailing down after me. "Wait we haven't picked your outfit yet!"She whined. "Demi you pick I don't care, we have been up there in my closet for 2 hours! I thought we were never coming out! Right now I will happily wear this awkward chair if that's all it takes to NEVER go in there again."I complained. Good thing the substation was empty, that would have been an embarrassing moment. Even though we were still open, no one really came after 5pm so my Mum cleans up and my Dad falls asleep on the floor in the kitchen. "Oh it wasn't that bad."Demi said waving a hand at me and I just stare at her ,jaw open, in shock. She was unbelievable. "Hey are you guys are still open?"I heard that voice and turned around and faced the door.

Kristen's POV

"Please tell me you're still open I'm starving!"I said as I barged past Taylor and walked through the door, and two girls were there that I recognised from school. "Hey you're Demi and Selena right?"I asked pointing to both of them. "Yeah one sec Dad!"Selena shouted but all that happened was loud snoring could be heard from behind the kitchen. "Daddy!"She yelled louder only to have the snoring go louder. "Dad!"She sighed. "Jake is giving away free sandwiches."She said and I'm guessing it was her dad who just appeared up off the floor and quickly ran towards Selena. "What! Jake! Sandwiches! Free! Aahhh!" Then he looked around and saw nothing. "Your the daughter from hell."He grumbled while she smiled. "Awww Thank you."And she hugged her Dad. While all this was happening, I saw how Taylor was looking at Selena and he didn't blink an eye once while she spoke. Some thing's odd with him and I'm pretty sure it has something to do with her. I thought as I stared at Selena.

"So how you liking this place?"I asked Taylor as we sat down on his bed. "Yeah, I just really want to know more about my family." He sighed "Really the only thing you want?"I said and he looked at me confused. "What are you going on about?" I laughed at him. "I know you like Selena. So just admit it and don't make me confuse you to get the answer out of you."He sighed. "Fine I like her happy."He said sarcastically. "Ecstatic."my phone buzzed and it was my dad saying 'come home.' "I have to go I'll see you tomorrow OK?"He nodded. "'Kay. Later Kris."I waved by and let myself out of the apartment. Now one thing was on my mind. I have a date tomorrow night.

Hope you like it took me awhile to write.

Comment, Review please.

Nathan xxx.


	7. Everything Is Not What It Seems

Disclaimer:Only came up with story line. Now I am going to try more than one POV from now (Wish me luck.)

**East Northumberland High**

Vanessa's POV

It's Friday!

1 more day before Zac gets back I can't wait. I just have to get through today as quickly as possible.

_1 hour later_

"You're a jinx. I swear, you had to say that today will go quick didn't you?"Ashley groaned as she stared at the clock, it seemed to freeze whenever we looked at it, like it knew we were looking and wanted to tease us. "Hey I didn't say it I thought it, you just had to use your freaky mind reading powers didn't you, you're the jinx not me."I snapped as I was not in the mood for silly crap like this. "Uh it's taking forever!"She moaned.

"Yes lunch!Finally a time I enjoy!"Ashley cheered and pumped her fists in the air. "Man I'm starving."She blatantly said rubbing her stomach, then I saw a tall figure take down the food line like bowling pins and grabbing everything as fast as possible. "Uh you might want to hurry before Kellan eats it all."I laughed at her traumatized face as she charged for Kellan while he ran off with all the food. "Give us some you greedy pig!" She yelled as she jumped on his back and started hitting him until he fell to the ground clutching the food. "Help me!"Kellan screamed for his friends. My phone rang, I picked it up as I recognised the tone. "Hey Zac."I smiled in to the phone. "Hey what's all that noise?"He asked as he must hear Kellan's pleas for help as Ashley pummelled him to the ground. "Kellan stole all the food again and now Ash is wrestling him,oh ow that has to hurt!"I said. "What?" "She just kicked him where the sun ain't shining any more."I heard him laugh. "Ouch."He said. Why wont he just give up the food?

Miley's POV

_I've gone for too long_

_Living like I'm not alive_

_So I'm going to start over tonight_

_Beginning with you and I _

_When this memory fades_

_I'm gonna make sure it's replaced_

_With chances taken, hope embraced_

_And have I told you?_

"So how have you enjoyed your first week here?"Emily asked. "It's really cool here." The place is really social. If you aren't at an event you are in the street knowing every one else. I could really get use to East Northumberland.

_I'm not going  
cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you_

We've learned to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know  
_That inside we're broken  
I tried to patch things up again  
To cut my tears and kill my fears  
But have I told you how I.._

I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you

It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
Oh why

Get it right this time, this time.  
Let's leave this all behind  
Oh why

We'll get it right this time  
It's not faith if you're using your eyes  
Oh why

I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I

I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable  
I just want, no  
I just need this pain to end right here

I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you

Yeah, it might save you  
Oh, it might save you

It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes 

Selena's POV

"Demi, I love you, but if you don't put that make up bag away from me then you are going to look like a very, very, very unhappy clown," I asked as she still wont stop fussing over our double date, which is tomorrow. You would think that she was already getting me ready for the date. Hey look at that Joe, Kevin and Nick are coming over. And they look like they are about to go out or...wait. "Demi, I'm going to kill you." I whispered to her as we walked up to the brothers. "Why? They have a concert tonight and we get front row tickets for free. Kill a girl for wanting free stuff now and then."Was all she said and then we all walked off to the limo they had arrived in and went to the concert. When we got to the stadium, a big sign of the three boys was right on top all lit up. With the words "With special guest..." huh wonder who that is?

_Well you know everything's gonna be a breeze  
that the end will no doubt justify the means  
You could fix any problem at the slightest ease  
Yes, please...  
Well you might find out It'll go to your head  
When you write a report on a book you never read  
With the snap of your fingers you can make your bed  
That's what I said_

Everything is not what it seems  
When you can get all you wanted in your wildest dreams  
You might run into trouble if you go to extremes  
Because everything is not what it seems

Well you get the magic and make a spell  
Tell your dad here we go again  
give and get see and let  
Oh yeah

Everything is not what it seems  
When you can get all you wanted in your wildest dreams  
You might run into trouble if you go to extremes  
Because everything is not what it seems

Everything is not what it seems  
When you can get what you want by the simplest of means  
Be careful not to mess with the balance of things  
Because everything is not  
What it seems

? POV

The stadium was rocking out. The Jonas Brothers were bringing the roof down. "Hey guys I want to introduce you to the most awesome girl we know, Ladies and gentle men, Hannah Montana!" Joe said while millions of screams were heard as I walked on to the screen. "Hi guys I hope you guys know this song."

_Come on guys tell me what we're doing  
We're hangin' around when we could be all over the place  
The sun is shinin' just the way we like it  
Let's get out of this hallway  
Show the world our face_

It's Friday but there's nowhere to go  
Anywhere is cool but we're not going home  
And we can do anything we wanna do  
It's all up to me and you

Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is the vibe from above  
_Skateboards here's our ride so pull on up everyone is waiting for us_

So anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us

Radio, let me be your DJ  
I'll turn you up keep us moving 'til we're on a roll  
Everyone is dancing to their own beat  
And letting go, everybody here's got soul

It's Friday and there's nowhere to be  
We're kickin' it together it's so good to be free  
We got each other and that's all we need  
The rest is up to you and me

Life is for dreamers and I'm a believer  
That nothing can stand in our way today let's find a place to play

Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is the vibe from above  
These skateboard's here's our ride so pull on up  
So pull on up everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us

Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is the vibe from above  
We got the party with us  
Skateboards, heels  
So pull on up everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
_Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
Oh oh oh  
We got the party, we got the party, we got the party, we got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us  
_

Sorry for not updating.

Read and Review please.

Nathan. xxx 


End file.
